


เพื่อนรัก อย่ารักเพื่อน

by evilcat_omsk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya friendship, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcat_omsk/pseuds/evilcat_omsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ถ้าคุณจะมีกฎของเพื่อนอยู่ข้อหนึ่งที่ห้ามละเมิด ก็คือ ห้ามหัวใจเต้นแรงกับเขา .. แต่เพียรทำเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยสำเร็จ</p>
<p>โทษของการละเมิดกฏข้อนั้นก็จะเจ็บแสบอยู่ในหัวใจจนวันตาย ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	เพื่อนรัก อย่ารักเพื่อน

==เพื่อนรัก ... อย่ารักเพื่อน==

  
  
  
_**ไอบะ มาซากิ**_  
  
  
ถ้าคุณจะมีกฎของเพื่อนอยู่ข้อหนึ่งที่ห้ามละเมิด ก็คือ ห้ามหัวใจเต้นแรงกับเขา .. แต่เพียรทำเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยสำเร็จ  
  
โทษของการละเมิดกฏข้อนั้นก็จะเจ็บแสบอยู่ในหัวใจจนวันตาย ..  
  
  
  
  
"นิโนะจัง~" เสียงแหบๆของไอบะเอ่ยนำตัวเองมาก่อนที่เจ้าของร่างจะเข้ามาในกรีนรูม ร่างเล็กๆที่นั่งคู่อยู่บนโซฟาเล่นเกมบนมืออย่างขมักเขม้นทำเพียงส่งเสียงอือรับเท่านั้น  
  
"เมื่อวานนี้ฉันเดินไปเจอ ดราก้อน เควสภาคแรกที่ผลิตครั้งแรกด้วยล่ะ" คนบ้าเกมหูผึ่ง ปิดตลับเกมลงอย่างทันที เปลี่ยนท่านั่งมามองหน้าไอบะเขม็ง สายตาวาวๆที่แสดงออกมาทำให้เขารู้สึกหัวใจกระตุกแปลกๆ..  
  
"แต่ฉันจำได้ว่านายทิ้งเครื่องแฟมมิคอมไปแล้วก็เลยไม่ได้ซื้อมาน่ะ" เขาเอ่ยเมื่อเห็นสายตาเว้าวอนบอกให้พูดต่อ แต่คำพูดนั้นทำเอาใบหน้าน่ารักๆเหมือนน้องหมาขี้อ้อนกลายเป็นน้องหมาหงอยทันที  
  
"แล้วจะพูดทำไมเล่า" ส่งเสียงจิ๊จ๊ะในลำคออย่างไม่ถูกใจ ถึงเค้าจะทิ้งเจ้าเครื่อเล่นเกมสุดเก่าสมัยยังเด็กไปก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่า เจ้าเครื่องที่อยู่ในมือจะไม่รองรับระบบของบรรพบุรุษต้นตระกูลสักหน่อย   
  
"อ่า.. ก็เห็นนายชอบเล่นดราก้อน เควสตั้งกะสมัยจูเนียร์ พอเห็นก็เลยอยากพูดถึงบ้างน่ะ.."  
  
"ช่างเถอะไอบะจัง ก็นายน่ะเล่นแต่ของsony ฉันมันผิดเองที่เป็นทาส nintendo" เสียงแง่งอนเอ่ยอย่างเบาๆ หันกลับไปเล่นเกมในมือต่อ แต่คราวนี้เปลี่ยนท่าเป็นนอนเหยียดยาวบนโซฟาแทน  
  
ไอบะอมยิ้ม ก่อนจะเดินไปนั่งบนโซฟาบนพื้นที่ที่เหลือ เพราะคนนอนนั้นตัวเล็กเกินไปที่จะเติมเต็มได้  
"งั้น...เดี๋ยวคืนนี้พาไปที่ร้าน"  
  
"นายแค่บอกชื่อร้านมาก็ได้"  
  
"งั้นฉันซื้อให้" ตลับเกมปิดฉับ ใบหน้าที่เคยแง่งอนกลับยิ้มแฉ่งเหมือนเด็กวัยแรกแย้ม  
  
"คืนนี้ฉันมีสัมภาษณ์นิตยสารต่ออีกหน่อย ขอความกรุณารอด้วยนะครับไอบะซัง" นิโนะพูดทีเล่นทีจริง ลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วก้มศีรษะน้อยๆ ก่อนเสียงหัวเราะจะดังขึ้นภายในกรีนรูมนั้น  
  
กิจวัตรระหว่างวันของทั้งคู่ยังคงเป็นไปตามปกติ เริ่มที่ทุกคนมาพร้อมหน้า และคนสอนเต้นก็ยัดสเต็ปให้กับเมมเบอร์เพื่อที่จะอัด pv เพลงใหม่ที่จะปล่อยออกมาในเดือนข้างหน้าที่จะถึงนี้  
  
และเมื่อเข้า่สู่ช่วงบ่ายต่างคนก็ย้ายไปถ่ายละคร หรือไปออกโลเกชั่นสำหรับชิยางาเระในตอนต่อไป จนเวลาล่วงมาถึงตอนเย็น ทุกคนกลับมารวมตัวที่สตูดิโออีกครั้งเพื่อที่จะถ่ายรูปลงนิตยสารในเดือนถัดไป  
  
"ไอบะซัง ช่วยอุ้มนิโนมิยะซังหน่อยครับ" เสียงช่างกล้องประจำสตูดิโอเอ่ย ทำเอาหัวใจคนตัวสูงกระตุกไหวแบบไม่เคยเป็น   
  
"เอาท่าไหนเหรอครับ" หันไปมองคนตัวเล็กที่แย่งเอากล้องคุณช่างภาพมาไล่ถ่ายเมมเบอร์แล้วหัวใจจะหลุดออกมากองที่พื้น ก็รอยยิ้มแบบนั้นมันทำให้เขาไม่อยากทำแค่อุ้มน่ะสิ..  
  
"แบบนี้ดีกว่านะ" พูดจบ น้ำหนักทั้งหมดก็ทุ่มลงมาที่หลังไอบะ ซึ่งเกือบรับไม่ทัน ใบหน้าของนิโนะที่ยังเปื้อนรอยยิ้มแนบไปกับข้างแก้มของเขาที่ร้อนผ่าว แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากไปกว่าการรับร่างเล็กเอาไว้แล้วข่มเสียงหัวใจตัวเอง พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ออกมาจากหัวใจด้วยความยินดี..  
  
"Otsukare sama~!(ขอบคุณสำหรับวันนี้นะครับ)" เสียงของอาราชิดังขึ้นพร้อมกันเมื่อการถ่ายเฟรมสุดท้ายสิ้นสุดลง  
  
"อา~ เหนื่อยจัง.." เสียงแหบๆเอ่ยพร้อมทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟานุ่ม ขณะที่โชเดินไปเก็บสัมภาระเพื่อที่จะไปประจำ news zero จุนเองก็กำลังเก็บของเพื่อที่กลับไปหาโซบะทานก่อนเข้าบ้าน ขณะที่โอโนะหย่อนตัวลงข้างๆไอบะเงียบๆ เหลือเพียงนิโนะที่ติดสัมภาษณ์เดี่ยวกับนิตยสารอีกฉบับ  
  
"ฉันกลับก่อนนะ พรุ่งนี้เจอกัน สวัสดี" โชโค้งน้อยๆก่อนจะรีบเผ่นออกไปเมื่อเห็นเวลาช้ามากแล้ว   
  
"ฉันก็ไปละ เดี๋ยวไม่ทันร้านปิด.." จุนรีบเผ่นออกไปบ้าง เหลือแต่ไอบะและโอโนะที่นั่งอยู่เงียบๆในห้อง  
  
"รีด้าไม่ไปไหนบ้างเหรอ" ไอบะเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบขณะที่โอโนะเปิดมือถือเชคบลอกตกปลาตามความเคยชิน เขาครางเสียงในคอฮืมต่ำๆ ก่อนจะเหยียดกายนั่งสบายมากขึ้น  
  
"ก็อยากไปอยู่น้า แต่เดี๋ยวจะโดนดุเอาน่ะสิ.." พูดเสียงอ่อน จนคนข้างๆหัวเราะออกมาดังลั่นเพราะเข้าใจถึงสถานที่ที่รีด้าของเขาอยากไปมากที่สุดตอนนี้ แต่โดนเคอร์ฟิวห้ามจนกว่าผิวจะขาว..  
  
"แล้วไอบะจังไม่ไปไหนเหรอ?" คนอาวุโสกว่าเอ่ยเสียงเรื่อยๆ แต่หัวใจไอบะกลับเต้นแรงผิดปกติ เพราะรู้ตัวว่าจะไปกับนิโนะสองต่อสอง ถึงจะไม่ใช่แต่ขอเขาคิดไปเองคนเดียวว่าเป็นการเดทก็ได้  
  
"รอนิโนะอยู่น่ะ" ตอบไปก็ยิ้มไป โอโนะเลิกคิ้วขึ้น มองเสี้ยวหน้าคนอ่อนกว่าอย่างสงสัย   
  
เพราะปกติเวลาที่เลิกงานพร้อมกันเขากับนิโนะก็จะกลับบ้านพร้อมกัน ซึ่งเมมเบอร์คนอื่นไม่รู้เพราะทั้งคู่ปิดเอาไว้เป็นความลับ  
  
"จะไปไหนกันเหรอ"  
  
"พอดีจะไปซื้อเกมน่ะ" ยังอมยิ้มไม่เลิก คว้าเอานิตยการมาอ่านฆ่าเวลา  
  
ความเงียบโรยตัวเข้ามาอีกครั้งเมื่อต่างฝ่ายต่างจับจองโลกส่วนตัว ก่อนทั้งคู่จะหันไปให้ความสนใจกับคนสุดท้ายที่เข้ามาใหม่  
  
ร่างเล็กเดินมาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆโอโนะบนพนักวางแขนชะโงกดูสิ่งที่คนอายุแก่กว่ากำลังสนใจอย่างจดจ่อ ก่อนจะก่อกวนโดยการล้วงมือเข้าไปลวนลามยอดอกที่คุ้นเคย  
  
"นิโนะ~" โอโนะเอ่ยปราม ก็ได้แค่เสียงหัวเราะอย่างคนสุขสมในอารมณ์เหมือนปกติ แต่ไม่ปกติเลยในสายตาไอบะ หัวใจเขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบกับความปกติของคู่นี้ ..  
  
คนตัวเล็กหันไปเก็บของของตัวเอง ก่อนจะหยิบกุญแจห้องใส่ไว้ในกระเป๋าสัมภาระของคนแก่กว่า  
  
"โอจัง วันนี้ฉันจะไปซื้อเกมกับไอบะจังนะ" บอกพลางเก็บของไปพลาง เก็บเสร็จก็สะพายกระเป๋ามายืนที่หน้าประตูกวักมือเรียกคนตัวสูงเป็นสัญญาณให้เตรียมออกจากสตูดิโอเพื่อเกมที่เฝ้ารอถึง  
  
ขณะที่ร่างทั้งสองกำลังเดินออกไปใบหน้าเรียวเล็กกลับชะโงกเข้ามา ทำให้โอโนะอดที่จะมองด้วยความสงสัยไม่ได้ ก่อนจะกระจ่างเมื่ออ่านริมฝีปากบางๆที่กำลังสื่อความหมายพร้อมบุ้ยไปที่กระเป๋าเขาอย่างเข้าใจ  
  
'กุญ-แจ-อยู่-ใน-กระ-เป๋า-แล้ว-นะ'  
  
โอโนะทำเพียงยิ้มแล้วเดินไปที่กระเป๋าก่อนจะคว้าแล้วเดินทางกลับไปยังห้องของคนทั้งคู่ ..   
  
  
  
อากิฮาบาระในตอนกลางคืนนั้นยังคับคั่งไปด้วยผู้คนที่มาเลือกซื้อของนานาชนิด รวมถึงไอบะและนิโนะที่เดินทอดน่องไปตามตรอกนั้นตรอกนี้เรื่อยๆ จากมือที่ไม่มีอะไรให้ถือกลับเต็มไปด้วยของที่ทั้งคู่อยากได้ ไอบะนั้นหมดเงินไปกับเครื่องเล่นของเขา ขณะที่นิโนะก็สนใจกับของแฟนซี จดจำร้านเอาไว้เผื่อที่จะพาโอโนะมาเดินเลือกซื้อเพื่อทไปใช้เล่น OHMIYA SK return ในคอนเสิร์ตครั้งหน้า  
  
"ไอบะจังฉันว่าวันนี้พอแค่นี้กันเถอะ" นิโนะเอ่ยหลังจากที่เดินจนทะลุย่านอากิฮาบาระ มาโผล่อีกถนนเส้นหนึ่ง ร่างเล็กมองนาฬิกาแล้วมองหน้าไอบะเป็นเชิงขอร้อง  
  
"อ่า งั้นก็ได้..เดี๋ยวฉันไปส่งที่บ้านนะนิโนะ" เขาอยากจะยื้อเวลาต่อไปอีกสักนิด .. อยากจะอยู่ใกล้คนตัวเล็กเหมือนสมัยก่อน .. สมัยที่ยังไม่ใช่อาราชิ สมัยที่นั่งรถไฟกลับบ้านตอนเย็น หลับลงไปตรงนั้นด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า   
  
"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก นายกลับเถอะเดี๋ยวจะมืดค่ำเอานะ" หน้าสวยส่ายเบาๆ ไอบะยิ้มอ่อนๆ แต่ก็ไม่คิดจะตื๊อ  
  
"งั้น กลับดีๆล่ะ เดินระวังด้วย เอ้า เอาผ้านี่พันคอไปนะ สวมหมวกกับแว่วนี้ด้วยเดี๋ยวคนจะจำได้" พูดไปก็พันผ้าพันคอขึ้นมาจนถึงคางก่อนจะหยิบแว่นกันแดดของตัวเองมาใส่ให้ แล้วจัดหมวดแก๊ปของเจ้าตัวให้เข้าที่   
  
"ขอบใจนะ"   
  
"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า กลับดีๆล่ะ" ว่าเสร็จก็ดุนหลังคนตัวเล็กให้ไปยืนอยู่ที่ปากอุโมงค์รถไฟฟ้าใต้ดิน แล้วโบกมือลาให้น้อยๆ ก่อนจะเดินจากไป  
  
  
เพื่อน ไม่ได้มีไว้ให้รัก ..  
  
 ** _นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ_**  
  
  
"Tadaima~" เสียงเอ่ยร่าเริง ก่อนที่คนตัวเล็กจะแทรกตัวเข้าไปในห้องที่ไม่ได้ล็อกประตูเอาไว้ เพราะเจ้าของห้องอีกคนได้กลับมาถึงนานพอที่จะจัดการเตรียมอาหารไว้ล่วงหน้า  
  
ร่างเล็กๆทิ้งของทั้งหมดลงตรงโซฟา ก่อนจะผินตัวไปในครัวที่โชยกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆของอาหารเย็นยั่วน้ำย่อยในกระเพาะ  
  
"อ่ะ กลับมาแล้วหรือ คาซึ" โอโนะออกมาจากห้องน้ำพอดี เนื้อตัวเปียกหยดน้ำทำเอาหัวใจดวงน้อยเต้นผิดจังหวะ ถึงจะเห็นอีกกี่ครั้ง ก็เขินทุกที อยากสัมผัส อยากลูบ อยากอด มากกว่าคนไหนๆ   
  
"เพิ่งทำเสร็จพอดี จะทานก็ตักข้าวเผื่อด้วยนะเดี๋ยวมา" ว่าเสร็จก็เข้าไปในห้องนอน นิโนะก็แยกไปเตรียมถ้วยข้าวตักเอาไว้รอคนรัก ที่ออกมาพร้อมบ๊อกเซอร์ตัวเดียว  
  
"จะยั่วกันเหรอ" นิโนะเอ่ยทะเล้น ไม่ยอมมองแผงอกที่มีแต่เนื้อและกล้ามน้อยๆ โอโนะยิ้มเผล่ ขยับตัวไปนั่งข้างๆแทนที่จะเป็นตรงข้าม  
  
กลิ่นแชมพู กลิ่นสบู่ กลิ่นผงซักฟอก ทั้งๆที่เป็นกลิ่นเดียวกันแท้ๆ แต่นิโนะกลับใจเต้นแรง..  
  
"แล้วได้ผลไหม คาซึหน้าแดงนะ" พูดไปก็เกลี่ยมือไปบนแก้มนิ่มๆ จับมือข้างที่ถือตะเกียบของคนตัเล็ก บังคับฝืนให้วางลงกับโต๊ะ ก่อนจะดึงปลายคางให้ใบหน้าเหงาๆนั้นหันมาหา แล้วแนบจูบลงไปบนกลีบปากบาง  
  
"แล้วข้าวล่ะ.." เสียงถามเบาหวิวเหมือนรู้ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้ ท่อนแขนเล็กๆก็โอบรอยลำคอของอีกคนเป็นการบอกว่าพร้อมแล้วสำหรับคืนนี้ที่ยาวนาน  
  
"เก็บไว้เป็นมือเช้าแล้วกัน" พูดเสร็จก็อุ้มช้อนคนตัวเล็กเข้าห้อง ทิ้งกับข้าวที่น่าอร่อยไว้เบื้องหลัง   
  
"ยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำเลยนะ.." เสียงเอ่ยเบาหวิว พอๆกับสัมผัสที่เหมือนขนนกพรมจูบไปทั่วใบหน้า   
  
"คาซึสะอาดเสมอสำหรับฉัน.." พูดไปก็เม้มจูบไปตามเนื้อตัวขาวหยวกที่กำลังแดงขึ้นตามอารมณ์ร้อนในร่างกายที่ค่อยๆพุ่งสูง  
  
เสื้อผ้าหลุดออกไปทีละชิ้น จนสุดท้ายสองร่างก็แนบชุดกันดั่งวันแรกที่เกิดมา  
  
โอโนะทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวทับนิโนะเอาไว้อย่างนั้นอยู่พักใหญ่ จนคนตัวเล็กคิดว่าเขาอาจหลับไปแล้วจริงๆ เลยสะกิดที่สีข้างก็ได้เพียงเสียงอืออาในลำคอกลับมา  
  
"อยู่แบบนี้สักพักนะ อยากรับรู้อุณหภูมิของคาซึนานๆ" เสียงอ้อนๆแบบนั้นใครจะไปอดใจไหว มือป้อมๆยกขึ้นลูบหลังที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้ามได้รูปอย่างรักใคร่ ก่อนจะไล้ลงต่ำไปยังผิวบั้นท้ายที่ชอบสัมผัสมาตั้งแต่สมัยยังไม่ประสีเรื่องราคี  
  
"รู้ใช่ไหมว่าถ้าทำแบบนี้จะเจออะไร" โอโนะถามเสียงเรียบ นัยน์ตาหวานเยิ้มไปด้วยความขันปนอารมณ์พิศวาส ร่างเล็กยิ้มตอบกลับมา ก่อนจะลูบไล้บั้นท้ายหนักขึ้น จนโอโนะต้องเอื้อมมือไปหยุดเอาไว้  
  
"อยากรู้จังเลยน้า คนแบบซาโตชิจะจัดการยังไง" พูดไปก็นัยน์ตาแพรวพราวมากขึ้น ฟันซี่บนขบริมฝีปากล่างอย่างเชิญชวน ก่อนจะผวาเฮือกเมื่อจู่ๆโอโนะก็โถมจูบเข้าใส่โดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว  
  
ปลายลิ้นกระหวัดพันกัน ริมฝีปากก็ดูดดึงร้อนวูบวาบเหมือนมีกระแสไฟฟ้าไหลผ่าน ก่อนจะผละออกเมื่อร่างกายเรียกร้องหาอ๊อกซิเจน  
  
โอโนะเลื่อนใบหน้าลงต่ำ ไล่ลิ้มเลียซอกคอขาว ขมเม้มปลายติ่งหูก่อนจะเป่าลมหายใจร้อนๆปั่นป่วนหัวใจคนตัวเล็ก ให้ร่างทั้งร่างสะท้านด้วยความสยิว   
  
"อื้อ ... อย่าทำรอยนะซาโตชิำ" ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว เสียงนิโนะไม่อาจนำพา เมื่อเขาฝากรอยสีกุหลาบเอาไว้ทั่วลำคอขาวผ่อง เรื่อยมาจนถึงหน้าอกเนียนราบ แวะพักชิมความหอมหวานของยอดอกที่ไม่มีโอกาสได้สัมผัสที่ไหนนอกจากเวลาส่วนตัว   
  
"ซาโตชิ.." ร่างกายสั่นสะท้าน เอ่ยชื่อเขาซ้ำไปซ้ำมาราวต้องมนต์   
  
"รักนะ ..เด็กบ้า" เสียงกระซิบต่ำชิดริมใบหู นิโนะสะท้านไหว แต่ก็นึกขุ่นใจกับชื่อหลุดออกมาจากปาก จนอดไม่ได้ที่จะฝังเขี้ยวลงบนไหล่หนาเป็นการลงโทษ  
  
"คาซึ~" โอโนะครางอ่อน เลิกโลมไล้ร่างกายเด็กบ้าคนนี้ หันมานั่งทื่อๆให้นิโนะขัดใจ  
  
"ไอ้แก่บ้า ถ้าคิดจะหยุดแค่นี้ อย่าหวังว่าจะได้แอ้มกันอีกเลยนะ" ใบหน้าเรียวงอง้ำแต่ก็แดงเรื่อด้วยพิษอารมณ์ สายตาไหวระริกทั้งเว้าวอนทั้งงอนแง่สบตาเขาอยู่นาน ก่อนจะหลุบต่ำลงมองกลางแก่นกายที่เริ่มผงะชันขึ้นมาด้วยฝีมือคนตรงหน้า  
  
โอโนะยิ้มอ่อน ก่อนจะลุกจากเตียงทำเอานิโนะใจหวิว แต่ไม่นานก็กลับมาพร้อมขวดเจลหล่อลื่น สื่อความหมายถึงสิ่งที่กำลังเผชิญหน้าได้ทันที  
  
"ใครบอกจะหยุด หือ" โน้มหน้าลงไปใกล้ บีบเจลลงบนนิ้วมือก่อนจะป้ายไปบนช่องทางรักเพื่อไม่ต้องการให้คนตัวเล็กรู้สึกเจ็บปวด  
  
"อือ.." เสียงโอโนะไม่อาจนำพาเข้าโสตประสาทของนิโนะได้อีกแล้ว เมื่อนิ้วมือที่เคยชื่นชมว่าสวยหนักหนากำลังรุกรานอยู่ภายใจ จนอดกระตุกช่องทางตอดรับการมาเยือนไม่ได้   
  
"ซาโตชิ .. พอแล้ว เลิกแกล้งกันสักที" นิโนะครางอ่อน ภายในปั่นป่วนจนอยากจะหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยวโดยไว อยากเกาะเกี่ยวความร้อนที่เคยฝากฝังอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวันเอาไว้ อยากบีบรัดความคับแน่นจนเจ้าของแทบจะสำลักความสุขตาย  
  
นิโนะครางหวิวเมื่ออยู่ๆนิ้วมือที่กำลังปั่นป่วนความรู้สึกก็ถอดออกไป แต่ก็ต้องผวาเกาะเกี่ยวคนแก่กว่าไว้มั่นยามความร้อนคับแน่นถาโถมเข้ามาเติมเต็มภายในทีเดียว นิโนะรับรู้ได้ถึงรูปร่างความร้อนทุกอย่างที่ประกอบขึ้นมาเป็นคนรักของเขา  
  
รับรู้ทุกอณุที่ร่างด้านบนขยับเข้าออก รับรู้ถึงขนาดที่ขยายเพิ่มทุกคราที่ฝังตัวเข้าหาเขา   
  
เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังกังวาลอยู่ในห้องสลับกับเสียงแหลมเสียงทุ้มที่ผลัดกันครางกระเส่า ก่อนจะเป็นกรีดร้องยาวเมื่อเส้นทางที่เคยเดินมาถึงทางตัน  
  
ร่างสองร่างกระตุกผวาเกาะเกี่ยวกันเอาไว้ยึดเป็นหลักมั่น และเมื่อหยาดหยดสุดท้ายถาโถมเข้าร่างเล็กๆ คนด้านบนก็ล้มพับหมดแรงซุกซบเรือนผมชื้นเหงื่ออย่างเอาใจ  
  
"รักนะคาซึ" โอโนะกระซิบแผ่วแต่เต็มตื้นในหัวใจ ถอนหายกายที่อ่อนตัวออกจากนิโนะแล้วพลิกตัวมานอนข้างๆ เกลี่ยเรือนผมชื้นเหงื่อให้พ้นหน้าผากมน ก่อนจะแนบจุมพิตหนักๆลงไป  
  
"เหมือนกันนะซาโตชิ" กะว่าจะพลิกตัวเข้าไปกอด แต่ก็ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเมื่อคนข้างๆลุกขึ้นไปเข้าห้องน้ำ ความน้อยใจสะท้อนอยู่ในตาคู่นั้น แต่ไม่นานก็ต้องคลาย เมื่ออีกคนกลับมาพร้อมผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กที่ชุบน้ำหมาดๆ   
  
มือสวยๆบรรจงเช็ดคราบขาวที่เปรอะอยู่บนหน้าท้องเนียนๆออกอย่างเบามือ ก่อนจะมานั่งหว่างกลางของเขาเรียบ ขับท่อนขาให้ชันขึ้น  
  
"อย่านะ อาย พอเถอะซาโตชิ" นิโนะเอื้อมมือหมายจะปิดช่องทางรักที่เยิ้มไปด้วยหลักฐานของโอโนะ ด้วยความอายและไม่ชินทุกครั้งที่ซาโตชิมักทำความสะอาดให้หลังเสร็จกิจ ถึงแม้จะล่วงเลยร่วมทางกันมาหลายปี  
  
"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ของของฉันทั้งนั้น" พูดไปก็นัยน์ตาแวววาวทะเล้น จับขาเรียวๆให้ถ่างมากขึ้น ช้อนสะโพกมาวางไว้บนหน้าขา  
  
เมื่อเห็นว่าห้ามปรามไม่ได้ผล ก็เลือกที่จะหยิบหมอนมาปิดหน้าหนีอายแทน   
  
"หึหึ" เสียงหัวเราะแบบนี้มันทำให้นิโนะรู้สึกหมั่นไส้ เหมือนตัวเองเปนฝ่ายแพ้ให้กับตาแก่ที่ไม่เอาไหน แต่ก็รักมากที่สุด ..  
  
"โอ๊ะ อาการแบบนี้สงสัยน่าจะต่ออีกรอบ.." เสียงที่เหมือนฉุดนิโนะให้ลงห้วงแห่งความอาย เมื่อเจ้าน้องชายดันมีอาการผงกรับสัมผัสของโอโนะอีกรอบ  
  
"คนบ้า.." เสียงอู้อี้ดังมาจากหมอนที่ปิดหน้า โอโนะยิ้มออกมาอย่างอ่อนโยน เอื้อมมือไปหยิบหมอนใบนั้นให้พ้นทาง   
  
กว่าที่นิโนะจะรู้ตัว ตัวเองก็ตกไปอยู่ในห้วงรักอีกรอบเสียแล้ว..  
  
  


==เพื่อนรัก ... อย่ารักเพื่อน==

  
  
"โอฮาโย~" เสียงร่าเริงของไอบะดังขึ้นมา พร้อมเจ้าตัวที่โผล่หัวเข้ามาในกรีนรูม เป็นคนสุดท้ายของเช้านี้  
  
"โอ้ ไอบะจัง อรุณสวัสดิ์~~~" นิโนะตอบกลับมาอย่างอารมณ์ดี มองร่างสูงผ่านกระจกที่ตนเองนั่งเป่าผมให้แห้งอยู่ ไอบะเดินมาวางของข้างๆ แล้วเตรียมเซ็ทการแต่งตัวของตัวเองเพื่อเริ่มถ่าย pv เพลงใหม่ในเช้านี้  
  
"โอจัง หยิบคอนแทคเลนส์ให้หน่อยสิ" นิโนะสั่งอีกคนที่ว่าง นอนเชคบลอกตกปลา โดยไม่มองหน้าอีกคน   
  
"อยู่ตรงไหนล่ะเดี๋ยวฉันหยิบให้" เมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนร่วมวงอีกคนไม่มีทีท่ากระเตื้องจากโลกส่วนตัวเขาจึงอาสาบริการ  
 _  
"ในกระเป๋า ช่องเล็กทางขวา หยิบน้ำยาล้างด้วยนะ"_ เสียงเล็กกับเสียงทุ้มประสานกัน ทำให้ไอบะชะงัก มองนิโนะสลับกับโอโนะที่นอนเกียจคร้านไปมา อย่างหัวใจไหววูบ  
  
อีกคนนั่งเซ็ทผมอย่างไม่มีความรู้สึกใดๆบนสีหน้า นอกจากฮัมเพลงของ pvใหม่เป็นการเตรียมตัว ขณะที่คนอาวุโสที่สุดก็นอนเล่นโทรศัพท์อย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว  
  
"ขอบใจนะไอบะจัง" พูดลวกๆ ก่อนจะเดินไปล้างมือเพื่อใส่คอนแทคเลนส์  
  
ระหว่างนั้นโอโนะที่นอนเกียจคร้านก็ลุกขึ้นเพื่อจะจัดการกับการแต่งกายตัวเองหลังจากที่เติมเต็มโลกส่วนตัวมาพอแล้ว   
  
เขาเลือกที่นั่งตรงริมสุด เว้นไว้หนึ่งที่ห่างจากนิโนะ เพราะไม่ต้องการให้เจ้าเด็กแสบที่เขารักนักรักหนามาก่อกวนหรือกัดเรื่องรองพื้นสีเข้ม  
  
ไอบะเลือกที่จะจัดการกับทรงผมตัวเองเป็นอันดับแรก พยายามเซ็ททรงให้ดูดีที่สุด แต่ไม่ทันไรก็ได้ยินเสียงจิ๊ปากหงุดหงิดดังมาจากนิโนะ เมื่อหันไปก็เห็นใบหน้าน่ารักกำลังมุ่นคิ้วขัดใจ กับการใส่คอนแทคเลนส์  
  
"ใส่ไม่เข้าเหรอ" ไอบะทัก หันตัวเตรียมจะช่วยเพื่อนรักใส่คอนแทคเลนส์ ยิ่งเห็นดวงตาเริ่มรื้นและแดงเพราะการระคายเคืองยิ่งอยากบรรเทาอาการนั้นโดยไว   
  
"ตาแห้งน่ะ เลยใส่ลำบาก เพราะเมื่อคืนมีสิ่งก่อกวนการนอนแท้ๆ" พูดไปก็จิกกันคนก่อคดีที่นั่งห่างๆไป พยายามยัดเจ้าเลนส์บางๆลงในแก้วตาให้ได้ แต่เมื่อไม่ได้ผลก็เลิกล้มใส่มันกลับเข้าไปในตลับ  
  
"มานี่มา ลองหยอดน้ำตาเทียมก่อนแล้วค่อยใส่ใหม่นะ" ไอบะคว้าเอาน้ำตาเทียมไว้ บุ้ยให้นิโนะแหงนหน้าขึ้น ซึ่งเจ้าตัวก็ทำตามแต่โดยดี แต่พอเขาเตรียมมือที่จะถ่างดวงตากลมๆคู่นั้น คนที่นั่งลงรองพื้นเงียบๆก็มาบืนข้างๆ เอ่ยอย่างสุภาพแต่บาดลึกในหัวใจไอบะเหลือเกิน  
  
"เดี๋ยวฉันทำเองดีกว่านะไอบะจัง" พูดพลางแบมือขอน้ำตาเทียมจากคนตัวสูง ก่อนจะจัดการถ่างดวงตาคู่โต แล้วค่อยๆหยดน้ำตาเทียมลงไป แต่ระยะที่หยอดนั้นใกล้เกิดกว่าที่คนทั่วไปจะใช้กัน เพราะอีกไม่ถึงคืบ ริมฝีปากของโอโนะก็จะแตะเข้าที่เปลือกตาของอีกฝ่ายอยู่แล้ว  
  
ไอบะยืนมองภาพนั้นอย่างเข้าใจในสถานะของคนทั้งคู่ OHMIYA SK ไม่ได้เป็นเพียงแฟนเซอร์วิส แต่ทั้งคู่ทำขึ้นมาด้วยหัวใจที่รักกัน   
  
ร่างสูงกลับลงนั่งเซ็ทผมทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นคนข้างๆที่พูดกันหนุงหนิง แม้ใครจะมองว่าเป็นความสนิทที่มาจากการทำงานคู่ร่วมกันในคอนเสิร์ต แต่ไอบะยืนยันได้เลยว่า มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่ใครๆเข้าใจกัน   
  
หัวใจของไอบะ มาซากิ เหมือนถูกบีบรัดด้วยความสุขและความทรมาณพร้อมๆกัน   
  
  
สุขที่เห็นเพื่อนรัก มีความสุข  
  
 _แต่ทุกข์ เมื่อเพื่อนรัก คิดรักเพื่อน .._  
  



End file.
